


You left him behind

by robronfan18



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Protective Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Gladys and jellybean return to riverdale





	You left him behind

At pops betty and jughead are having milkshakes when the door opens

Betty:jug 

Jughead:what?

Betty:You might want to turn around 

He turns confused and stands up quickly when he sees his mum standing there

Jughead:mum

Gladys:hi sweetheart 

Jellybean:juggie 

Jughead:jellybean 

Jellybean quickly rushes past Gladys into her brothers arms who picks her up and holds her tightly 

Jughead:god I've missed you so much 

Gladys:she's missed you to never shuts up about you

Jughead looks at Gladys before putting jellybean down 

Jughead:dad know your here 

Gladys:no I wanted to see you first before all the drama started 

Jellybean:mum can we go see daddy 

Gladys:i don't think that's a good idea 

Jughead:he's gonna find out your back mum one way or another 

Gladys:fine 

The journey back to the trailer park is tense and it gets even worse when they arrive 

FP:you've got a hell of a nerve showing up here

Gladys:im allowed to see my son FP 

FP:oh yeah the son that you left

Gladys:oh here we go acting like your so perfect 

Jughead:stop it both of you can't you see what your doing

They both turn and find jellybean in tears 

Gladys:oh sweetheart I'm sorry come here..

Jughead:no me and betty are taking her to the park and you two are gonna sort stuff out because you are not doing this to her again 

He takes jellybean by the hand and storms out with betty following 

Gladys:he always hated it when jellybean cried and half of the time it was because of us 

FP:i know I'm not perfect but I'm trying to be better for my son and I get why you left Gladys but why didn't you take him with you 

Gladys:i wasn't thinking I was being an idiot as usual 

FP:You left him behind 

Gladys:I know and you have no idea how guilty I feel because of it but I want to put things right please FP give me a chance to make it up to my son

FP:i won't stop you from doing that if I got a another chance at being a parent to him then so should you but it will be on his terms you understand 

Gladys:yes

Over the next few months jughead and Gladys start to mend their strained relationship she finds a place and her and jellybean move back to riverdale .


End file.
